Happy Birth Day Usabi
by Eowynd
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Shun y todos se reunen para celebrarlo, pero se pasan con las copas y entonces que sucede? Son tres fics paralelos: HappyBirthdayRyu y HappyBirthday Nekochan. Los tres son lemon. Los dos primeros son yaoi, el tercero es Hetero


"Happy Birthday Usabi" 

Fanfic Yaoi de Saint Seiya

ShunXHyoga

By Geminis

9 de Septimebre 23:30 pm

Mansion Kido

-vamos Shun, apaga las velas y pide un deseo ¡asi comeremos pastel!  
-Seiya! podrías dejar de ser tan tú y tratar de ser más otro -opino Ikki

-o'niichan no te molestes tanto con Sei-chan, todos queremos pastel, asi que -apaga las velas- comamos pastel -dijo Shun reconciliador -¡ViVa¡PaStEl! -grito Seiya

-pero antes tenemos que darle nuestros regalos a Shun -dijo Saori

-oohhhhh... -Seiya profundamente desesperado

-pero puedes comer pastel mientras abro los regalos, ok? -le animo Shun

-gracias Shun, eres lo máximo! -dijo abalanzandose sobre el pastel (que por suerte era lo bastante grande)  
-es bueno saber que alguien disfruta de los cumpleaños -dijo Shiryu

-bueno, veamos este -dice agarrando un paquete de color verde con listones azules muy elegante y bien armado- debe ser de Shiryu

-no sé como adivinaste, pero espero que te guste

-es por los colores y la forma en que esta envuelto, te delatan -lo abre y ve que es un libro-"El Alquimista" (1), arigatou Shiryu había querido leerlo hace tiempo

-muy bien ahora el mío, espero que te guste -dijo Saori dandole una elegante bolsa de la cual saco una caja grande negra con un moño blanco, cuando la abrio se encontro con un bellísimo conjunto en negro con una camisa blanca que le dejo sin habla

-sonriendo- sugoi! sabía que te gustaría, sólo espero haber acertado la talla -dijo Saori

-pero cómo supiste que lo quería?  
-Sheena te vio mirandolo en el centro comercial y me conto asi que es un regalo de las dos. Anda a probartelo

-si, enseguida vuelvo

Como 20 minutos después

-y bien cómo me veo? -pregunto haciendo a todos girarse. El sonido de mandibulas golpeando el suelo fue más que elocuente. El joven santo lucía como un sueño, el traje no sólo era de la talla sino que parecia como si hubiera sido hecho especificamente para él. La chaqueta ayuda a marcar su figura, que con sus 24 años era bastante varonil, con sus espaldas anchas, cintura estrecha. No había forma de describirlo

-me queda bien? -volvio a preugntar un poco temeroso

-bien? hombre, si tus admiradoras del torneo galactico te vieran ahora te violarían en el mejor de los casos -opino Seiya tan oportuno -Seiya, deja de decir estupideces -Ikki mira a Shun-Ototo, ese traje te queda increíblemente

-de veras? gracias. No estaba muy seguro de haber escogido bien ¿dónde esta Sheena? quiero darle las gracias

-tuvo que salir por un encargo que le hice asi que volvera algo tarde hoy

-es hora de que veas el mío! el mío! el mío! -empezo a brincar Seiya sobre el sofa como un niño asi que Shun tomo el intento de paquete envuelto (era obvio que el papel de envolver y el lazo habían ganado la batalla) y lo abrío, encontrando una especie de album de fotos. Cuando lo abrio vio fotos de todos ellos cuando eran niños en el orfanato, fotos y recortes de diarios y revistas del torneo galactico, fotos más recientes como el cumpleaños de Ikki-san...Todo esto hizo que Shun casi llorara

-bastante serio- todas las familias tienen un album de fotos o algo asi, por eso pense en fabricarnos uno, pero fue algo dificil asi que de momento las que logre juntar son para nuestro rayito de sol ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Shun! -dijo Seiya pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Shun con lagrimas en los ojos -Seiya! muchas gracias, lo conservare siempre.  
-muy bien ahora es el turno de... de nuestro regalo -nuestro?  
-de Hyoga y mío -finalizo Ikki

-todos menos esos dos- ¿qué cosa¿un regalo de los dos!  
-oh! no es para tanto, todo fue una coincidencia -en serio hermano? cómo paso?  
-para eso es mejor que veas primero tú regalo -dijo Hyoga, entonces Ikki le acerca la caja de la cual un hermoso cachorro de perro siberiano gris con blanco, ojos celestes, con un moño rojo en el cuello salto a sus brazos, lamiendole la mejilla izquierda

-Oh Dioses! es BELLÍSIMO! gracias muchachos! siempre quise tener un cachorrito como mascota, pero como paso todo esto?  
-estuve días tratando de ver que regalarte, cuando pase por la tienda y vi este hermoso cachorro. Asi que no lo pense dos veces y entre. Cuando voy a tomar al perro por el collar otra mano tambien lo hace y cuando miro hacia arriba con quien me encuentro? -dice Hyoga apuntando a Ikki

-PERO YO LO HABÍA VISTO PRIMERO! PAJARRACO ESTUPIDO! -grito Ikki

-NO COMIENCES PORQUE EN ESE CASO TÚ TAMBIEN SERÍAS UN PAJARRACO ESTUPIDO!  
-NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARME EN ESE TONO RUSO ESTUPIDO! A MENOS QUE QUIERAS TERMINAR ASADO!  
-A NO SER QUE YO TE CONGELE A TI PRIMERO LAS ALAS Y LAS CUELGE DE ADORNO EN LA CHIMENEA -en ese instante ambos toman posiciones para lanzar sus ataques cuando escuchan -eres muy lindo Creberos

-Cerberos?  
-pero no es

-el perro

-de los infiernos?  
-Oh diablos que si lo es! (2) Porque a un perro tan lindo le pones ese nombre? -pregunto Seiya

-oh Sei-chan lo que pasa es que tú lo conociste cuando andaba de mal humor, pero en realidad Cerberos es un magnifico perro y mascota

-si vives en el infierno, claro que si -todos lo miran feo- lo siento Shun

-no importa Seiya, ya lo tengo asumido -sonriendo- gracias por los regalos me gustaron mucho -al perro- ven Cerberos, vamos a buscarte un lugar donde dormir

-creía que dentro de la caja había una canastilla para el perro?  
-yo también, si ese idiota no la hecho voy a golpaerlo!  
-vamos no es para tanto

-por lo que nos cobro, si lo es, podría haberme comprado una cama con ese dinero

-aqui esta! es bastante linda

-lo malo es que en un par de semanas más no le servira

-de que hablas?  
-esos son perros grandes, en un par de semanas será del doble de tamaño

-demonios! -en ese instante Tatsumi entra y le comunica a Saori ciertas noticias preocupantes sobre una de las sucursales de la compañia en Nueva York asi que se va con Tatsumi y los chicos se quedan solos

-¡ES HORA DE SACAR EL LICOR! -grito Seiya

-¡ASI SE HABLA! -lo secundo Ikki. no es necesario decir que fue lo que paso con esos 5 chicos y la extensa barra de licores de la mansión cierto?. Baste decir que a excepción de Ikki, todos estaban MUY ALCOHOLIZADOS. Por lo que se tuvieron que ayudar entre ellos (Seiya-Shiryu; Shun-Hyoga) para poder logra llegar a sus habitaciones, excepto Ikki que se quedo al lado de la chimenea (era una noche muy helada según él)

En Un Pasillo

-oye Hyoga quiero pedirte algo -dice tambaleandose mientras es ayudado por Hyoga

-qué cosa Shun?  
-quiero hablar contigo un momento

-pero Shun no estas en condiciones

-estoy perfectamente

-porque no esperas hasta mañana cuando.  
-colocandolo bruscamente contra una pared- quiero que me escuches. Es muy importante, por favor

-Shun me asustas -dice viendolo a los ojos

-no tienes porque -dijo presionando su cuerpo contra el de él y contra la pared- yo nunca te lastimaría -dijo tomandolo de las muñecas mí precioso ricitos de oro -susurro sobre sus labios suaves y delgados

-estas ebrio, quitate! -dijo corriendo su rostro

-sabes que te ves muy sexy hoy? -susurro en su oido, para luego mordisquerale el lobulo de este- me provocan ganas de devorarte a besos -dice besandole el cuello mientras que su lengua también le recorría su piel blanca tan suave y en cierta forma dulce. El chico rubio, del cual todos se burlaron siempre por ser extranjero había desarrollado un cuerpo en extremo varonil, con espalda ancha, cintura estrecha, musculoso, pero no en exceso, de piernas firmes, brazos musculosos. Su cabello ahora era más corto, pero seguía siendo tan hermoso como siempre, suave y brillante. Y sus ojos. Dios! esos ojos capaces de hipnotiozar a cualquier cosa o a cualquiera. Había soñado mucho con ese cuerpo entre sus brazos y no lo iba a dejar ir. Apreto más su cadera contra la de él mientras que con una rodilla le separaba las piernas para colocarse entre ellas sin dejar de besarle un solo momento ni la boca, ni el cuello

-Sh..Shun...-suspirando y gemiendo- e...eso, ahhh!  
-mirandolo- te gusta rizitos? te gusta, cierto?  
-asintiendo entrecortadamente- si, m..me...me gusta, mu..mucho.  
-quieres más rizitos? quieres más cierto? muy bien voy a soltarte, no intentes nada, de acuerdo? -Hyoga asiente- muy bien -entonces cuando lo suelta, Hyoga coloca una de sus manos en su nuca y la otra en su espalda donde empezo a jugar con sus rizos y a sacarle la camisa mientras lo besaba furiosamente

-Hyoga? Oh Dios! eso fue... -decia mientras Shun metía sus manos y jugaba con ellas debajo de la camisa de Hyoga pasandolas por su blanca piel, haciendo que jugaran con sus tetillas las cuales reaccionaron colocandose duras y erectas. Entonces Shun empezo a desabotonarla, mientras Hyoga hacia lo mismo con la de Shun. Cuando llego como a la mitad introdujo sus manos y empezo a acariciarlo. Entonces Hyoga susurro en su oido

-Shun-chan, porque?  
-porque...quiero mí regalo de cumpleaños...y ese eres tú

-ven por el entonces -dijo mordisqueando su oreja y llevandolo a su habitación (de Shun)

Dentro de la habitación Shun cerro la puerta con seguro mientras seguía besando a su rizitos mientras este a la vez le sacaba la chaqueta y la camisa. Luego de eso Shun lo tiro sobre la cama y luego se coloco encima donde comenzo a acariciar su pecho desnudo, a besarlo de arriba a abajo, mordisquear y lamer sus pezones mientras que Hyoga jugaba con sus alborotados mechones de cabello, lo besaba y de apoco empezo a desabrocharle los pantalones para luego quitarselos definitivamente mientras que Shun hacia lo mismo con Hyoga.

Entonces ambos comenzaron a acariciarse mutuamente durante unos momentos, mientras caían besos calientes sobre la piel, pecho, brazos, cuellos, bocas. En un gemido Shun introdujo su lengua en la boca de Hyoga para que jugaran calientes en las humedas cuevas, trabandose en un arduo combate ,luchando incansables por un largo rato, mientras las manos curiosas exploraban los cuerpos calientes y sudorosos despojandolos de la última barrera de ropa, dejando a los cuerpos totalmente libres para poder fusionarse y volverse uno mientras el contacto de sus pieles se hacia más y más profundo y largo. Entonces Hyoga rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de Shun y lo atrajo más hacia él. Con esto Shun comenzo a frotar sus entrepiernas, al comienzo lentamente y luego más rápido mientras introducia 1 ó 2 dedos para dilatarlo, ante lo que Hyoga comenzo a gemir, haciendo que Shun se exitara más y moviera sus dedos más adentro y más rápido

-te gusta, rizitos? -Hyoga asiente- entonces esto te va a fascinar

Con esto Shun se inclino sobre la cintura de Hyoga y comenzo a recorrer con su lengua lentamente hacia abajo, luego se desvio hacia la entrepierna donde comenzo a mordisquear la blanca piel mientras sus dedos jugaban con los testiculos desviandose a proposito del sitio entre las piernas que demandaba su atención

-dejate de tonterias - Shun sonrio divertido ante el tono de voz de su 'inocente rizitos de oro' que fue muy imponente

-sí asi lo quieres mi lord -dijo sarcastico mientras se agachaba otra vez para introducirlo en su boca, primero la punta y luego de apoco el resto mientras lo recorría con su lengua. Entonces Hyoga coloco sus manos sobre la cabeza de Shun para obligarlo a continuar mientras sus dedos se enredaban en los alboratados mechones de pelo de Shun

-Oh Shun! Eso es...-gemía mientras movia las caderas siguiendo el movimiento dictado por lo que hacia el joven santo con su miembro- Oh Dios! que bien se siente...hazlo...más fuerte

-te tengo - penso mientras veía como Hyoga se retorcía sobre las sabanas, del puro placer que sentía- eres mío rizitos, sólo mío

-será...sólo por el alcohol? Shun si tú...tan sólo... -pensaba mientras veía la cabeza de Shun entre sus piernas.

Poco después cuando el miembro de Hyoga estuvo duro, Shun se detuvo

-aún no...por favor.  
-ahora viene la mejor parte rizitos

-Shun, tú.  
-creo que ya estas listo para darme mí regalo, qué dices? -dijo para luego plantarle un profundo beso

-que lo puedes tomar ahora

-como digas -entonces Shun se coloco en posición sobre la cama, arrodillandose, abriendo las piernas de Hyoga y colocandolas alrededor de sus caderas, en ese momento comenzo a adentrarse suavemente, pero con firmeza en su pequeño rizitos, él cual se retorcía de dolor y placer sobre las sabanas blancas de la cama ante las embestidas de Shun

-lo sientes? sientes lo estrecho que eres rizitos?  
-Shun...más fuerte...por favor... -con esto Shun continuo sus ataques más rápido y más fuerte haciendolo gemir y gritar aú más fuerte a Hyoga.  
-sientes como estoy dentro de ti rizitos?  
-sí...Oh Shun, me encajas tan bien...

Entonces Shun uso una de sus manos y comenzo a trabajar sobre el miembro erecto de Hyoga masajeandolo firmemente, lo que llevo a Hyoga hasta el borde, viniendose en la mano de su amante.

Poco después Shun derramo su liquido caliente dentro de él llenandolo por completo. Luego de salirse, se recosto sobre el, besandolo y acariciandolo mientras él le correspondía cada beso y caricia con otro más apasionado que el anterior

-eso...fue...increíble

-lo sé rizitos, lo sé

-algo nervioso- Shun tú...esto... es por el.  
-alcohol? no estoy tan ebrio -en su oido- ademas todo ese ejercicio lo saco por completo de mí...hace mucho tiempo, casi al comienzo -supongo que eso es algo bueno -entonces lo da vuelta colocandose a su espalda- para mí, claro esta -dijo añadiendo una sonrisa depredadora, pero que lucía muy bien en su cara 'inocente'  
-fingiendo que esta asustado- Hyoga qué haces?  
-ya ví lo que tú puedes hacer con tú regalo ahora voy haber que puedo hacer yo con el

-suena bien -lo mira- averigüemoslo -dice agarrandolo por la nuca atrayendolo hacia él y dandole un fuerte beso- sé que será muy interesante

-puedes apostralo

OWARI (FIN)

© Lilian "GEMINIS" Bascuñan

Observaciones

(1)"El Alquimista" es de Paul Coelho y todos los derechos le corresponden a él, y no se pretendio hacer nada malo al ponerlo en este fic (ni tampoco dinero)

(2)En el manga de Hades Shun y Seiya se encuentran con Cerberos, que es el perro de tres cabezas que cuida la entrada al infierno, y este casi se come a Seiya (lo tenía en su mandibula, pero no se lo alcanzo a tragar) por eso esa reacción de Seiya

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
